Bulan dan Bumi
by LUFEXO
Summary: Jinhwan terlahir sebagai anak tunggal, siapa tahu jika di umurnya yang ke sepuluh ayahnya pulang bersama anak kecil yang kemudian dia panggil adik. Hidupnya yang berlimpah kasih sayang berubah nelangsa, hingga dirinya bertemu dengan Kim Hanbin, si Pria Berandal. Spin Off dari Patah—Hunhan Fanfiction. Jinhwan and Hanbin story. First Binhwan Fanfiction. Enjoy and hope you like it


**_LUFEXO_**

 ** _Proudly Present_**

 ** _Bulan dan Bumi_**

Enam tahun Jinhwan dihiasi tawa. Orang tuanya selalu menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang berlebih. Semua keinginannya akan terkabul sekalipun dia menolak wortel sebagai makanan. Dimulai dari robot mainan terbaru atau sepeda roda tiga seperti milik Jiwon. Ibu bilang Jinhwan anak yang baik, meski kadang dia menjahili Jiwon. Ayah bilang Jinhwan jagoan kesayangannya yang berani, meski Jinhwan menangis ketika bertemu Paman Badut.

Delapan tahun Jinhwan mulai mengerti posisinya sebagai anak tunggal. Meski senang seluruh perhatian dan cinta orang tuanya hanya tercurah padanya, kadang dia iri melihat Jiwon yang bermain dengan adik laki-lakinya. Waktu itu Ayah bilang apapun yang dia minta akan selalu dikabulkan, tentu tanpa pikir panjang Jinhwan meminta adik kecil yang lucu macam Junhoe—adik Jiwon—pada Ayah. Sudah dua minggu berlalu tapi adiknya belum datang, kata Ibu adik itu sulit dicari jadi dirinya harus berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mendapatkannya.

Sepuluh tahun Jinhwan tersenyum senang ketika Ayahnya membawa anak kecil yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Ayah bilang dia itu adik Jinhwan, Kim Yunhyeong namanya. Meski Yunhyeong tidak kecil seperti Junhoe, Jinhwan tetap senang bisa punya adik. Dirinya tidak perlu susah payah mendiamkan adiknya yang menangis seperti Jiwon. Kata Ibu, Junhoe masih sering menangis karena dia masih balita. Dia juga tidak pusing menerjemahkan ucapan adiknya seperti Jiwon yang kesulitan mengerti ucapan Junhoe yang masih tiga tahun. Kata Bibi Kim, Junhoe telat bicara tapi dia berjalan lebih cepat dari Jiwon dulu.

Sebelas tahun Jinhwan tidak tahu kenapa Ibunya mulai sering menangis. Ibunya dulu suka membacakan dongeng padanya setiap malam, tapi setelah dirinya sekamar dengan Yunhyeong Ibunya tidak pernah mendongeng untuknya. Ibunya juga tidak banyak tertawa seperti sebelumnya. Pernah suatu kali Jinhwan melihat Ibunya bertengkar dengan Ayah, dan untuk pertama kalinya Ayah menampar Ibu.

Dua belas tahun Jinhwan mulai tahu ada yang tidak beres dalam keluarganya saat Ibu pergi sambil menangis dan membawa tas besar. Dia berlari mengejar Ibunya, tapi Ayah menahan dan menyuruhya masuk ke kamar menemani Yunhyeong belajar. Di antara isakan tangisnya, Jinhwan berjalan menuju kamar Yunhyeong. Adik kecilnya itu berlari menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"Jinan _hyung_ , Ayah bilang Ibu akan datang besok," seru adiknya senang yang membuatnya tersenyum. Mungkin Ibu hanya pergi sebentar, pikirnya. Tapi yang datang keesokan hari bukan Ibunya, melainkan wanita asing. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk Ayah seperti yang biasa Ibu lakukan, kemudian Yunhyeong berlari sambil meneriakan kata Ibu. Satu yang Jinhwan tahu saat itu, Ibu Yunhyeong bukanlah Ibunya.

Empat belas tahun Jinhwan mulai mengerti keadaan keluarganya. Ayahnya selingkuh dan membawa Yunhyeong, anak hasil perselingkuhannya ke rumah. Ibunya pergi karena Ayah dan Ibu sudah bercerai. Tapi Jinhwan merasa Ibu pergi karena Yunhyeong dan Ibunya datang. Kata Bibi Kim hanya boleh ada satu Ibu di rumah makanya Ibu pergi, jika tahu begini Jinhwan tidak akan pernah meminta adik. Dia tidak apa jika harus sendiri seperti dulu, asal ada Ibu di rumah.

Ulang tahun Jinhwan selalu dirayakan meriah. Biasanya Ibu dan Ayahnya akan membangunkannya dengan ciuman, kemudian Ayah akan menggendongnya ke bawah untuk sarapan sebelum bersiap mengadakan pesta. Semenjak Yunhyeong datang, Ayahnya akan menggendong Yunhyeong dan Ibunya akan mencium serta menggendongnya. Ulang tahun mereka hanya beda sehari, jadi Yunhyeong harus meniup lilin satu hari lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Kue yang tadinya milik Jinhwan sendiri harus terbagi ketika ada Yunhyeong. Ayahnya bilang mereka harus saling berbagi, tapi Ibu akan mendengus dan membelikannya kue yang lebih besar dari punya Yunhyeong. Jinhwan senang karena mereka punya dua kue dalam sehari.

Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas tidak lagi semeriah seperti sebelumnya. Tanggal tujuh Februari terlingkar merah di kalender kamarnya. Jinhwan sudah terbiasa bangun dengan bantuan alarm setelah tidur sendiri. Dia sudah tidak tidur bersama Yunhyeong sejak wanita yang dipanggil Ibu oleh Yunhyeong datang. Ayahnya bilang mereka sudah besar jadi harus memilki kamar sendiri, jadi Jinhwan harus pindah dan tidur di kamar tamu karena kamarnya menjadi milik Yunhyeong. Awalnya Jinhwan tidak mau karena itu kamarnya dan Yunhyeonglah yang harus tidur di kamar tamu, tapi karena Ayah bilang dia adalah kakak yang baik, Jinhwan harus mengalah pada Yunhyeong.

Bersiap dengan senyuman lebar, Jinhwan melangkah ke dapur. Ayahnya pasti membuat kejutan seperti biasa yang dilakukan. Sayangnya tidak untuk tahun ini. Ayahnya sudah pergi ke kantor, adiknya juga tidak ada. Kata Bibi Song—Ibu Yunhyeong—Yunhyeong sudah diantar Ayah ke sekolah. Tidak ada yang istimewa pagi itu. Tidak ada kue atau lilin. Jinhwan pikir mereka akan membuat kejutan untuk malam hari karena sekarang Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong harus sekolah, jadinya dia sarapan seperti biasa dan berangkat bersama Jiwon.

Jinhwan pulang terlambat dan menyuruh Yunhyeong pulang duluan karena dirinya akan ditraktir es krim oleh Jiwon sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Jiwon juga memberikan hadiah yang dIbungkus kertas merah serta titipan kado dari Junhoe yang dibungkus warna hijau. Jiwon bertanya kenapa Jinhwan tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti biasanya? Pesta dengan puluhan balon dan makanan yang enak. Tapi Jiwon bilang itu wajar karena mereka sudah cukup besar sekarang. Jinhwan hanya mengulum senyum, menurutnya, dia tidak akan pernah cukup besar untuk menolak balon dan kue.

Jinhwan pulang ke rumah dengan menenteng dua hadiah serta perasaaan menggebu untuk menyambut pesta kejutannya. Namun saat dirinya dengan semangat membuka pintu, bukan pelukan atau ucapan selamat yang diterima. Ayahnya membentaknya karena menyuruh Yunhyeong pulang sendirian. Ayah juga bilang Jinhwan sudah menjadi anak nakal karena pulang sore hari tanpa ijin. Air matanya menggenang, hadiah dari Jiwon dan Junhoe terjatuh saat Ayah menariknya untuk dihukum. Ayah untuk pertama kalinya memukulnya dengan sapu, katanya agar Jinhwan tidak nakal dan tidak meninggalkan Yunhyeong sendiri lagi. Setelah pukulan yang kelima belas Ayahnya berhenti, menyuruhnya diam di kamar tanpa makan malam. Jinhwan hanya bisa berlari dan menangis di dalam kamarnya. Jinhwan rindu Ibu, Ayah tidak pernah marah dan memukulnya jika ada Ibu.

Menangis hingga tertidur, Jinhwan terbangun di pagi hari karena tiupan terompet dan nyanyian lagu ulang tahun. Ini hari libur, mungkin Ayah mengadakan pesta kejutan untuknya. Terburu-buru membuka pintu, Jinhwan langsung berlari ke dapur dengan senyuman lebar. Barang kali kemarin Ayahnya lupa ulang tahunnya, dan sekarang dirinya akan berbagi kue di hari ulang tahun Yunhyeong.

Namun Ayahnya tidak memanggilnya untuk meniup lilin bersama Yunhyeong. Tidak pula saat Yunhyeong memotong kue bersama Bibi Song. Berjalan mendekat, Jinhwan melihat Yunhyeong mengenggam kotak hadiahnya dari Jiwon. Dengan cepat dia merebut kotak itu. Itukan hadiahnya, bukan milik Yunhyeong.

" _Hyung_!" Rajuk Yunhyeong.

Jinhwan hanya diam sambil memeluk erat kedua kotak yang berhasil direbutnya. Ayah menyuruhnya memberikan kotak itu pada Yunhyeong, tapi itukan hadiahnya, jadi Jinhwan menggeleng. Ayah menaikan intonasi, Jinhwan mulai menatapnya takut tapi tetap memeluk erat hadiahnya. Jinhwan berlari ketika Ayah hendak memukulnya. Sambil terisak, dia membuka hadiahnya. Jiwon memberikan buku cerita yang diinginkannya saat ke toko buku, dan Junhoe memberikan _headband_ berwarna oranye untuknya. Tangisannya sudah terhenti, bibirnya baru mulai menerbitkan senyum bersamaan dengan Yunhyeong yang masuk dan merebut hadiahnya secara paksa. Aksi tarik-menarik terjadi, buku dari Jiwon robek menyebabkan Yunhyeong jatuh menabrak nakas di belakangnya. Tangisan Yunhyeong cukup kencang karena kepalanya berdarah. Bibi Song dan Ayah masuk ke kamarnya sambil berlari. Menunduk takut, Jinhwan sekali lagi berjengit kaget ketika Ayah menampar pipinya.

Lima belas tahun Jinhwan sadar, keluarganya sudah musnah sejak kehadiran Yunhyeong.

 ** _BINHWAN_**

Bunyi pantulan bola menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Peluh di tubuh Kim Jinhwan mengalir membasahi seragam kemejanya. Napasnya terengah, namun dirinya tetap berlari serta men _dribbling_ bola oranye di tangannya. Matanya fokus menatap _ring_ , bersiap untuk memasukan bola, dan—

"Sebentar lagi bel, Jinani!" Teriak Jiwon.

 _meleset_.

Jinhwan pun melempar bolanya asal sambil mendelik kesal yang dihadiahi cengiran tidak jelas oleh sahabatnya itu. Menangkap botol air mineral yang dilemparkan kepadanya, Jinhwan diam saja saat Jiwon mengelap keringatnya.

Tingkah laku kedua sahabat itu memang sering kali disalah artikan sebagai sepasang kekasih, padahal mana mau Jinhwan dengan Jiwon yang seperti kelinci dan aneh seperti itu? Diakan juga punya tipe idaman.

Dirinya berjalan keluar lapangan basket dengan Jiwon yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil mengipasinya dengan kipas genggam. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Jiwon malah terlihat seperti asistennya daripada kekasih. Melangkah malas, dirinya pun hanya bisa tertidur sepanjang pelajaran.

Dirinya berbeda. Jiwon bilang Jinhwan menjadi lebih dingin dan menyeramkan, sementara Junhoe bilang dia tambah cantik—abaikan ini. Setiap kedua sahabatnya itu terkadang protes tentang sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh dan perilaku buruknya, Jinhwan hanya bisa tersenyum lalu. Semuanya sudah berubah, rumahnya bukan lagi tempat yang cocok untuk disinggahi, Ayahnya bukan lagi pria yang bisa dia elukan siang-malam, dan Yunhyeong bukan lagi si Kecil Manis kebanggaan Jinhwan. Keluarganya bukan lagi keluarga impian seperti dirinya kecil. Ibunya yang baik hati meninggalkannya begitu saja, Ayahnya membawa wanita lain beserta anaknya ke rumah. Perhatian dan segala kasih sayang hanya menjadi bualan semata sekarang. Tidak ada lagi usapan lembut atau alunan tawa akibat lemparan canda, hidupnya perlahan hancur, jadi untuk apa lagi dia tetap bertingkah naif?

Lintingan rokok kini menghiasi sepinya dengan gumpalan asap. Aroma alkohol sudah tidak asing baginya, rasanya yang membakar di tenggorokan menjadi hal yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu. Tujuh belas Jinhwan akhirnya mengerti, kalau hidup tidak selamanya indah. Dirinya sudah terbiasa untuk mengalah, selalu menjadi kambing hitam atas perbuatan salah Yunhyeong.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berdering sedari tadi, sayangnya Jinhwan masih asik terbenam dalam mimpi. Jiwon yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa meringis menatap sahabatnya. Semenjak Ibunya pergi, Jiwon sudah tidak pernah melihat senyum lebar ala Jinhwan. Mata yang selalu menampilkan keceriaan kini menatapnya dengan selaput kaca, selalu berusaha tegar. Menghela napasnya sebentar, Jiwon mengguncang bahu Jinhwan. Si pria berambut cokelat terang itu langsung terkesiap. Jiwon tersenyum sendu.

"Bangunlah, aku harus menjemput Junhoe. Kau mau ikut?" ujarnya sambil berdiri merapihkan seragamnya. Jinhwan menatap malas Jiwon sambil menguap.

"Aku ingin pergi ke _BJ_ ," balas Jinhwan, berusaha berdiri meski terhuyung, dia mengikuti Jiwon yang melangkah keluar kelas. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Jiwon membalikan tubuh dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Hanbin?" Jinhwan hanya tersenyum menatap Jiwon dengan terus melangkah meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Jiwon menatap pria yang lebih rendah darinya itu tidak percaya sebelum mengejar langkahnya.

"Kau serius masih bertemu dengannya, Jinani?" tanyanya lagi. Jinhwan mengabaikannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam bis. Jiwon yang terus diabaikan hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum ikut masuk. Kalau sudah begini, artinya Jinhwan tidak ingin diganggu gugat, sebagai sahabat, Jiwon bisa apa?

Turun terlebih dulu, Jiwon mengusap kepala Jinhwan sambil berujar, "Hati-hati. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, ingat itu."

Jinhwan menatapnya dan tersenyum, senyum tegar yang selalu ditujukan untuknya. Melambaikan tangan ketika Jiwon sudah benar turun dan bisnya melaju, Jinhwan menatap kosong ke depan. Dirinya akan kembali menjatuhkan diri untuk kebahagiaan semu.

Dirinya pertama kali bertemu Kim Hanbin saat berumur lima belas tahun. Saat dirinya terluka atas tamparan keras Ayahnya serta lima belas memar akibat pukulan sapu. Menangis dengan pilu menggumakan kata Ibu, Jinhwan terus berjalan entah ke mana. Dia tidak mau pergi ke rumah Jiwon karena Bibi Kim akan bertanya macam-macam juga si Kecil Junhoe yang ikut menangis melihatnya.

Mendung mengantarkannya ke sebuah gang kumuh. Kilatan petir membuatnya berteriak kencang, jatuh terduduk. Sebuah tangan terulur, tangisnya terhenti. Wajahnya yang terbalut air mata mendongak, bersemuka dengan pria sebayanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah terang serta satu matanya yang tertutup membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Pegang tanganku atau kau akan sendirian di sini," ujarnya. Suaranya sedikit tinggi, tapi Jinhwan mendengar nada khawatir di sana. Mengusap lelehan air mata serta cairan hidung dengan kausnya, Jinhwan menggapai tangan pemuda itu dan mengenggamnya erat. Mengikuti segala langkahnya ke mana pun dia berjalan.

"Namaku Hanbin, Kim Hanbin. Dan kau? Siapa namamu, Adik Manis?" Jinhwan tersenyum sebelum menjawab pelan namanya. Senyum yang selalu Jiwon rindukan.

Dan sejak saat itu, Jinhwan selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hanbin.

Jiwon sempat bertanya-tanya, ke mana sahabatnya pergi? BJ selalu menjadi jawaban Jinhwan. BJ merupakan sebuah rumah kosong yang dijadikan markas oleh kawanan Hanbin. Separuhnya anak jalanan, sisanya mereka dengan keluarga yang kacau macam Jinhwan.

 ** _BJIN_**

Bis yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Jinhwan melangkah turun, berjalan perlahan menuju rumah yang terlihat angker dari luar. Dirinya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, mendorong kayu yang sudah lapuk itu hingga berderit. Suasananya hening, langkah kakinya menggema. Dia menghela napasnya, sedikit kecewa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Memilih duduk di tumpukan bongkahan kayu yang disulap menjadi kursi seadanya. Dia membuka ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Hanbin, dirinya butuh teman sekarang. _Eung_ … sebenarnya Jinhwan menganggap pria berhidung mancung itu lebih dari teman.

Baru deringan pertama terdengar, deritan pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang dicarinya beserta sekawanan temannya. Mereka tersenyum dan menyerbu Jinhwan layaknya kue. Memang sudah seminggu ini dia tidak ke BJ, biasanya dia akan ke sini dua sampai tiga kali dalam seminggu. Hanbin sendiri tersenyum melihat teman-temannya melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka ke Jinhwan, dia pikir Jinhwan sudah cukup baik daripada saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Mendekat ketika kerumunan serigala lapar itu menyingkir, dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Jinhwan ke dalam kamarnya. Jinhwan tentu membalas uluran tersebut dan berjalan dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka semua tahu, sedekat apapun mereka dengan pria itu, Jinhwan tetaplah milik Hanbin.

Masuk ke ruangan berukuran tiga kali empat meter, mereka berdua duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di sana.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Hanbin. Jinhwan hanya mengangguk sambil membaringkan tubuhnya. Melepaskan kancing pertama kemeja sekolahnya dan mengembuskan napas lelah. Hanbin yang melihatnya seperti itu mengambil semangkuk _jjajjangmyeon_ pesanannya sebelum pergi tadi dan menarik kursi kecil di hadapan Jinhwan.

"Jangan bohong dan cepat makan ini," ujarnya. Jinhwan membuka matanya dan duduk kembali.

"Aku hanya mengantuk," jawabnya sambil mengambil sumpit yang disodorkan Hanbin dan memakan _jjajjangmyeo_ nnya. Hanbin tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dia dengan sabar menunggu Jinhwan menghabiskan makanannya, menenggak airnya dan sedikit tersenyum kepadanya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Jinhwan mengangguk. Hanbin memindahkan dirinya duduk di samping Jinhwan dan merebahkan kepalanya di kedua paha Jinhwan.

"Jadi, kau bisa cerita masalahmu sekarang." Jinhwan menatap Hanbin ragu, dia memang selalu punya sesuatu yang akan diceritakan jika bertemu dengan Hanbin. Tapi kali ini, dia hanya sedikit rindu—sebenarnya banyak—pada Hanbin.

"Tidak ada." Perkataan Jinhwan membuat Hanbin mengernyitkan dahinya, namun dengan tangan Jinhwan yang terus mengelus rambutnya dan tatapannya yang sedikit malu serta semburat merah muda yang terlihat membuatnya mengerti. Keduanya saling diam dan terlelap kemudian.

Hubungan mereka sebenarnya pirau. Jinhwan mungkin terkadang dengan jelas menunjukan perasaannya, tapi tidak dengan Hanbin. Meski semuanya tahu Jinhwan hanya terpaku padanya dan semua temannya menamai Jinhwan sebagai miliknya, Hanbin masih ragu. Dia memang bersikap baik bahkan akan terlihat berlebihan jika mereka hanya teman. Teman mana yang saling melumat bibir? Meski tidak sampai berbuat sesuatu di luar batas umur mereka yang masih 17 tahun, tapi tentu saja orang tidak akan percaya jika mereka hanya teman. Hanbin juga akan selalu sedikit keki jika Jinhwan terlihat lebih dekat dengan orang lain.

Keduanya masih terlelap, jauh terbang ke alam mimpi saat pintu terketuk. Karena tidak mendapat sahutan dan tidak mendengar adanya pergerakan, Chanwoo membuka pintu, berniat membangunkan keduanya. Hari ini mereka harus pergi bertanding. Dan Jinhwan yang baru hadir setelah seminggu absen, pasti sangat ditunggu kehadirannya. Melihat mereka berdua yang masih tertidur, Chanwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hanbin itu akan marah jika diganggu tidurnya, kalau Jinhwan … sejauh ini hanya Hanbin yang boleh membangunkannya. Melangkahkan kakinya takut-takut, Chanwoo mendekati Jinhwan dan menggamitnya. Melihat tidak ada tanggapan, dia memanggilnya pelan.

"Jinhwan Hyung," panggilnya. Sayangnya, bukan Jinhwan yang terbangun, melainkan tatapan mendelik Hanbin yang didapatkannya. Chanwoo tersenyum kikuk.

"K-kita harus berangkat ke lapangan sekarang, Hyung," gagapnya. Hanbin mengisyaratkan kepadanya harus segera pergi, Chanwoo akhirnya melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat keluar. Hanbin menatap Jinhwan yang terlihat nyenyak. Sedikit tidak tega membangunkannya, namun meninggalkan Jinhwan sendirian malam-malam begini di BJ sedikit berisiko. Dengan perlahan, Hanbin mengusap pipi Jinhwan disertai panggilan pelan.

Hendak mengecup bibir Jinhwan, Hanbin sedikit terkejut melihat mata Jinhwan terbuka. Keduanya terpaku dengan jarak wajah yang dekat sampai ketukan serta seruan dari Donghyuk terdengar. Hanbin tetap mengecup Jinhwan sebelum bangkit dan meregangkan ototnya.

"Kakimu kram?" tanyanya yang dibalas gelengan oleh Jinhwan. Hanbin tersenyum dan menariknya bangkit. Keduanya pun langsung berbaur dan berangkat menuju tempat pertandingan.

Pertandingan yang dimaksudkan adalah beragam lomba olahraga, bukan balap liar. Setiap dua minggu sekali, mereka mengundi jenis olahraga yang akan diperlombakan. Lawan mereka tentu macam-macam. Dari sekawanan gelandangan ataupun sekelompok atlet yang terlatih. Tentu saja ada hadiah bagi pemenang, uang dengan nilai jutaan won akan masuk di kantung jika beruntung. Nama kelompok yang diketuai Hanbin ini memang sudah cukup dikenal, terlebih setelah Jinhwan bergabung. Meski bertubuh pendek, keahliannya dalam olahraga bola besar cukup baik.

Kedatangan mereka rupanya sudah ditunggu. Permainan yang sudah separuh jalan terlihat riuh, salah satu kelompok unggulan di sana, atau bisa dibilang salah satu lawan BJ memiliki anggota baru. Namanya _The Lights_ , sekumpulan anak yang terlahir dengan sendok emas di bibirnya. Sayangnya malam ini mereka tidak berpasangan dengan BJ sebagai lawan, akan seru sebenarnya jika permainan bola oranye bergaris hitam ini dilakukan oleh keduanya.

Sorak sorai serta pekikan kegembiraan bergemuruh selaras bunyi peluit tanda kemenangan _The Lights_ atas kemenangannya.

Tiba saatnya Hanbin dan sekawanannya menunjukan kemampuannya. Jinhwan tentu ikut andil, basket merupakan salah satu olahraga yang ditaklukannya. alur permainan sudah bisa ditebak. Lawan BJ kali ini merupakan grup pendatang baru, tentu dengan mudah dapat dikalahkan oleh mereka. Semuanya akan berlangsung normal dan kembali diriuhi sorakan gembira penggemar BJ jika salah satu dari pemain tidak kehilangan kendali dan dengan sengaja mendorong Jihwan hingga jatuh tersungkur. Para anggota BJ tentu tidak tinggal diam, dengan sigap membantu Jinhwan bangkit dan mencoba menahan Hanbin yang sepertinya siap melepaskan amarah. Peluit panjang meramaikan pekikan penonton dan aura panas di lapangan, grup tersebut didiskualifikasi akibat tingkahnya itu. Hanbin menatap Jinhwan dengan khawatir, sementara Jinhwan hanya tersenyum dan akan mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum sebuah seruan membuatnya terdiam.

"Jinan Hyung!"

Wajahnya pucat, senyumnya tenggelam seiring matanya yang menggelap. Hanbin menoleh, begitu juga Jinhwan. Di sana, dalam balutan seragam basket berwarna putih corak biru dengan bordiran _The Lights_ terlihat di depannya, Kim Yunhyeong berlari pelan ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar, Jinhwan menggapai tangan Hanbin dan menggenggamnya erat. Hanbin tersentak sebelum menatap Jinhwan dengan bingung.

"Jinan Hyung, kau tidak pernah bilang ikut main dalam kelompok ini," seru Yunhyeong. Jinhwan hanya tersenyum samar. Yunhyeong tersenyum lebar, matanya yang sayu melirik Hanbin.

"Siapa dia, Hyung?" tanyanya. Jinhwan hendak menjawab ketika Hanbin mengulurkan tangan menjabat adik tirinya itu.

"Aku Kim Hanbin, ketua BJ," ujarnya dengan senyum. Jinhwan tentu melihat itu, tatapan terpesona Yunhyeong dan rasa penasaran Hanbin. Jantungnya berdegup, seketika hatinya berdoa agar semuanya akan baik-baik saja ke depannya.

 ** _BULAN DAN BUMI_**

Jinhwan hanya berharap malam di mana Yunhyeong bertemu dengan Hanbin itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kenapa? Karena itu merubah segalanya. Kini, setiap kali dia bertandang ke BJ, Hanbin tidak selalu ada. Ponselnya sering tidak aktif, awalnya dia pikir Hanbin bermasalah dengan keluarganya. Namun, jawaban Chanwoo dan omongan Donghyuk soal pria berambut ikal serta bermata sayu bernama Yunhyeong menjelaskan segalanya. Jinhwan tentu tahu, hubungannya dengan Hanbin bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipertanyakan kejelasannya. Sejauh apapun benang merah ditarik, mereka hanya sebatas teman.

Cuaca sudah mulai mendingin, dan sekolah memasuki libur musim dingin. Ini merupakan yang paling menyenangkan bagi Jinhwan. dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot berhadapan dengan sekelumit pelajaran yang menyebalkan. Dia mengeratkan jaketnya, menatap Jiwon yang masih asyik mengunyah makanan seperti tidak merasakan dingin. Mereka bilang salju pertama akan turun nanti malam, itu sebabnya sahabat kelincinya itu memaksanya pergi keluar sejak pukul tiga sore tadi. Keduanya sudah berkeliling taman itu sejak dua jam lalu, dan yang dilakukan Jiwon hanya makan tanpa henti. Jinhwan menghela napasnya lagi ketika Jiwon kembali mengambil tusukan odeng.

"Aku bosan, kau jalan-jalan sendiri saja," ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauh. Jiwon mengerjapkan matanya bingung, dia hendak memanggil Jinhwan jika saja tidak ada odeng di mulutnya. Menggigit, mengunyah, dan menelannya, Jiwon hanya bisa mengeluh sendiri. Jinhwannya sudah benar berbeda.

Selagi Jiwon sibuk dengan makanannya, Jinhwan berpikir untuk pergi ke BJ. Sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir dia ke sana, teman-temannya mungkin akan senang jika dia datang. Lagipula mereka belum pernah melihat salju pertama bersama. Langkahnya semakin ringan, dirinya sedikit bersenandung sambil terus berjalan. Menunggu di halte terdekat, dia tersenyum ketika bisnya datang.

Orang bilang jika bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai saat salju pertama, cintamu kemungkinan akan terwujud. Dan jika kalian berbagi kecupan saat salju pertama turun, cinta kalian akan abadi.

Lalu bagaimana jika kau melihat orang yang kau sukai mencium orang lain saat salju pertama?

Jinhwan baru akan mengetuk pintu BJ, berpura-pura sebagai tamu sebelum pantulan Hanbin dan Yunhyeong yang tengah berciuman terlihat di jendela luar. Tubuhnya lemas, semua harapannya lenyap. Dulu dirinya yang selalu berada di samping Hanbin. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang akan menenangkannya, tidak ada lagi yang akan membelanya, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang membuatnya bertahan untuk mengerti bahwa bahagia itu ada. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Jinhwan membeku di luar. Perlahan dia berbalik dan bergerak menjauh. Menyusuri dinginnya jalan dengan pikiran yang kacau. Lucu jika dia kira Hanbin akan menyambutnya, memberinya pelukan dan senyum hangat seperti biasa. Keberadaannya belum seberarti itu untuk Hanbin. Deringan ponselnya diabaikan Jinhwan, dirinya seakan mati rasa. Kakinya melangkah tanpa tuju di tengah guyuran salju. Bibirnya sudah bergetar, tangannya benar-benar membeku sekarang. Dirinya terduduk di salah satu kursi taman dengan kepala menunduk. Tumpukan salju tipis mulai terlihat di atas kepalanya.

"Bodoh," lirihnya. Dadanya sesak, lehernya serasa tercekat. Akan lebih baik jika buliran air mata menghiasi wajahnya yang seperti balok es. Sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang turun, mereka seakan sepakat menyiksanya untuk terlihat makin menyedihkan.

Dengan salju yang terus bergiliran menumpuknya, Jinhwan terdiam. Bertanya penuh harap tentang arti dirinya. Tujuan hidupnya yang semakin terlihat memburam di masa depan. Bukankah kehilangan seseorang yang tak berharga macam dia tidak akan rugi? Ibunya saja pergi meninggalkannya, Ayahnya yang lebih memilih saudara tirinya, dan Hanbin, satu-satunya pria yang mampu membuatnya bertahan pun memilih berpaling dan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tanpa dirinya di dalamnya.

Pandangannya memburam, kepalanya sedikit berat, dan bibirnya terus bergeletuk tanpa henti. Tubuhnya gemetar, sebelum matanya tertutup, terdengar sayup-sayup seruan namanya. Dirinya merasa harus tersenyum untuk itu.

Selang infus terpasang di pergelangan dengan selimut membalut tubuhnya sedikit membuat Jinhwan terkejut. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum aroma cokelat panas langsung menyambar hdungnya begitu dia sadar. Melirik ke seluruh pernjuru kamar, ini salah satu ruangan ekslusif rumah sakit, tidak salah jika dia berharap yang menyelamatkannya adalah orang berada.

Dirinya baru akan turun dari ranjang ketika deritan pintu terdengar tertanda terbuka.

"Jinani, kau baik-baik saja?" Jinhwan membeku.

Dirinya segera menoleh ketika suara itu terngiang di telinganya. Matanya menatap tidak percaya orang di hadapannya. Air mata mulai turun, menerjemahkan rasa rindu yang tertahan.

"Ibu?" ditatap dengan penuh sayang, Jinhwan diam ketika sang Ibu menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Gumaman maaf dari mulut Ibunya terus memenuhi telinganya, senantiasa terputar dalam kepalanya, dan sedikit menutup goresan di hatinya. Jinhwan terisak. Takdir terasa baik sekarang. Mungkin hanya Jinhwan yang merasa terlalu tamak sebelumnya. Dia hanya diizinkan memiliki satu sumber bahagia, jadi ketika salah satunya pergi, yang satu akan kembali. Tepat ketika dirinya sudah tak ada harapan dengan Hanbin, Ibunya kembali.

Berselimut dekapan hangat sang ibu, Jinhwan hanya berharap semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Mereka masih saling berpelukan penuh rindu ketika Bibi Kim serta kedua anaknya datang. Jinhwan melepaskan pelukannya malu. Dia akan diolok Jiwon untuk sepanjang tahun untuk ini, pikirnya. Tapi suasana sendu, Jiwon tidak seperti biasanya terdiam dan tidak ingin melihatnya. Bibi Kim tersenyum penuh arti, dan Kim Junhoe menangis sebelum berlari memeluknya sambil terus berkata jangan pergi. Jinhwan bingung. Dia menatap semua yang ada di ruangan dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kau harus ikut Ibu ke Busan," jelas Ibunya. Jinhwan mengerjap sebelum menenangkan Junhoe. Dilema. Sebelumnya dia memang berharap ibunya kan membawanya pergi, Seoul sudah kehilangan arti untuknya. Namun, tatapan Jiwon, senyuman Bibi Kim dan tangisan Junhoe memiliki makna tersendiri. Dia hanya terlalu menutup mata akan kasih sayang dari ketiganya selama ini.

Jinhwan tak bisa berkata, dirinya benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Junhoe sambil mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. Dirinya menatap Jiwon yang kali ini membalas tatapannya. Seakan mengerti, Ibu dan Bibi Kim menagajak Junhoe untuk keluar. Kini hanya ada Jiwon dan Jinhwan dengan diam yang mengekang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau pergi, Jinani," ucap Jiwon sambil menatapnya. Jinhwan masih diam tidak membalas apapun.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa itu ide baik. Kau tidak perlu berhadapan dengan si Rubah Yunhyeong lagi, 'kan? Kau juga akan bebas dari ayahmu," lanjutnya. Jinhwan berusaha berdiri, Jiwon yang melihatnya mendekat dan mencegah sahabatnya itu.

"Jiwon-ah," lirih Jinhwan sembari memeluk Jiwon. Ini tidak akan sama lagi. Tanpa Jiwon, tidak ada orang yang akan menenangkannya jika dia kesal karena Yunhyeong, tidak ada lagi yang mau bertingkah bodoh dan membuatnya tertawa jika dia patah hati karena Hanbin.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu saat salju pertama," sambung Jinhwan.

Jiwon terkekeh.

"Tidak masalah, kau hanya perlu mentraktirku," jawabnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sahabat mungilnya dengan senyum tipis. "Lanjutkan hidupmu, dan berbahagialah. Kim Hanbin akan menjadi urusanku nanti, mengerti? Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena mengabaikanmu."

Jinhwan tersenyum karenanya. Ini dia, si Kelinci Bodoh. Dia rasa hidupnya kan lebih baik setelah ini.

Berpamitan. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal tidak pernah menjadi kenangan yang menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk Jinhwan. meninggalkan rumah penuh kenangan masa kecil yang tidak menyedihkan menjadi hal yang paling membahagiakan sekarang. Bibi Song dan Ayahnya terlihat kaget ketika melihatnya pulang dengan Ibunya ke rumah. Tanpa mengucapkan banyak kata, Jinhwan segera masuk dan membereskan kebutuhannya. Dia bisa mendengar nada terkejut Ayahnya ketika Ibunya bilang akan membawanya pergi ke Busan. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Jinhwan baru saja menutup kopernya ketika Yunhyeong masuk ke kamarnya.

"Benar kau akan pergi, hyung?" tanyanya. Jinhwan acuh terhadapnya. Bayangan Hanbin dan adik tirinya yang melumat bibir masih terlintas di benaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanbin hyung?" lanjutnya. Jinhwan mendengus mendengarnya, kenapa dia harus peduli soal Hanbin? Bukankah mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan lebih leluasa sekarang? Menarik kopernya keluar adalah hal yang Jinhwan lakukan daripada memedulikan seruan Yunhyeong.

"Jinhwan hyung, kumohon, jangan pergi."

Jinhwan menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik menatap Yunhyeong. Adiknya memandangnya dengan mata berkaca, perlahan mendekat dan memeluknya. Ini dia, adiknya yang manis, adiknya yang sudah hilang kini kembali setelah sekian lama.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Kumohon jangan pergi," lirihnya. Jinhwan tahu dia mungkin salah, tapi sudah terlambat untuk kembali dan memaafkan semuanya. Dirinya mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melepaskan pelukan Yunhyeong.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, sampaikan salamku pada Hanbin," ucapnya yang langsung berjalan cepat pergi meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang terisak di dalam kamarnya. Jinhwan hanya terus berharap bisa menahan air matanya.

Ibunya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu, Jinhwan menghampirnya dan keluar dari rumah itu tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan salam pada Ayah dan Bibi Song. Sebentar lagi dia akan terbebas dna menjalani kehidupan baru, tanpa rasa iri pada Yunhyeong, atau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya pada Hanbin. Mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju, melawan angin dengan percaya diri. Jinhwan hanya bisa menatap jendela dengan senyum lirih yang tersungging di bibirnya. Jadi begini akhirnya, dia seakan melarikan diri dari patah hati.

Ponselnya berdering keras, mengejutkannya yang hampir jatuh ke pelukan mimpi. Sebaris nama terukir di sana, pria entah ke mana kabarnya kini dengan ajaib bisa menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Ragu sebenarnya, tapi hatinya sangat yakin jika telinganya merindukan suara pria itu. Tapi otaknya tidak peduli, akalnya masih bersikeras, berteman dengan ego memerintah jemarinya menggeser ikon tolak di sana. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, hingga kini sudah entah yang ke berapa kali Jinhwan menyerah. Dirinya pun tidak mungkin kembali ke Seoul jika nanti hatinya melunjak ingin, dia sudah separuh jalan. Panggilan itu kini sudah terhubung, terdapat jeda di sana.

"Jinani, kau pergi?" Jinhwan hanya menjawab samar. Helaan nafas terdengar di sana, yang kemudian diiring kekehan lirih.

"Bisakah kau kembali? Aku … merindukanmu," paraunya. Jinhwan mendengus, jemarinya mengepal menahan emosi. Ingin sekali dia membalas Hanbin dengan kalimat tajam yang sudah berkumpul di ujung lidahnya.

"Tidak bisa. Semua sudah terlambat, Hanbin-ah." Sayangnya hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan sebelum menutup panggilan dan mematikan daya ponselnya. Masa bodoh dengan Kim Hanbin, pikirnya. Jinhwan mengembuskan nafasnya berat. Ibunya hanya diam tanpa bertanya, mungkin ini cukup sulit untuk anaknya yang satu ini. Dipeluk seraya diusap penuh sayang, Jinhwan tertidur di dekapan ibunya.

Tidur dalam perjalanan sebenarnya sedikit dibenci Jinhwan, itu akan membuat kepalanya pening. Dirinya terbangun tepat mobilnya berhenti di depan gerbang rumah barunya. Rumahnya hampir mirip dengan yang ada di Seoul, namun kali ini dia hanya akan berdua dengan ibunya. Bergegas turun dan melangkah masuk, Jinhwan tersenyum pada ibunya yang merangkulnya. Hidupnya akan berubah setelah ini.

 ** _Udahan ya_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pertandingan saat BJ bertemu dengan _The Lights._

Hanbin menjabat lengan pria di hadapannya. Senyum terlukis indah di bibirnya. Jadi, ini adik tiri Jinan? Hanbin berharap dia bisa memperbaiki hubungan keduanya, setidak Jinan akan mempunyai keluarga yang sebenarnya. Melepaskan tangannya, Hanbin menatap Jinhwan yang menggelap. Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum licik, prianya itu sedang cemburu dengan adiknya sendiri.

Berencana itu mudah, berangan itu gampang, mewujudkannya yang sulit. Butuh setidaknya seminggu penuh bagi Hanbin untuk meyakinkan diri, dia bertekad bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada Jinhwan secepatnya. Dia sengaja merahasiakan rencana dari semua anggota BJ, karena mereka semua berada di pihak Jinhwan dan tidak segan akan membeberkannya. Dia harus rela menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Yunhyeong, menyiapkan hal yang akan membuat Jinhwan terkesima sekaligus berusaha memperbaiki hubungan keduanya. Mungkin ini memang salahnya, dirinya terlalu fokus pada rencana yang dibuat hingga lupa jika Jinhwan terlantar tanpa kabarnya. Mungkin itu memang kecerobohannya, terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Yunhyeong tanpa tahu Jinhwan perlahan menyerah untuknya.

Menurut prakiraan cuaca hari itu akan turun salju, Hanbin dan Yunhyeong dengan semangat menghias BJ dengan puluhan mawar. Menyiapkan piano Donghyuk yang akan dimainkan oleh Hanbin nantinya, merapihkan meja serta kursi untuk acara makan malam romantic antara Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Yunhyeong baru saja selesai memasak pasta ketika tanpa sengaja kakinya terantuk kaki meja dan menubruk Hanbin di depannya. Tentu saja Hanbin menangkap adik calon kekasihnya itu, dia tidak mau pastanya hancur dan harus dibuat ulang. Salju akan turun, dan dia harus menghubungi Jinhwan sebelum itu.

Mereka tidak tahu, Jinhwan sudah di luar, menatap keduanya penuh luka.

Semuanya sudah selesai setengah jam kemudian, sakju sudah turun sejak beberapa belas menit tadi. Sebenarnya Hanbin kesal karena ini sedikit melenceng dari yang sudah direncanakannya. Ponselnya sudah berusaha menghubungi Jinhwan, tapi sayang hingga nada dering terakhir panggilannya tidak kunjung terjawab. Detik berputar menjadi menit yang kemudian ikut berotasi menjadi jam. Pastanya sudah dingin, lilin di meja sudah separuh habis dan Jinhwan bahkan tidak menjawab panggilannya. Kepalanya hampir pecah, rencananya gagal secara sepihak tanpa Jinhwan yang hadir. Dirinya menghela napas kasar, mungkin dirinya memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Yunhyeong yang melihat Hanbin sedikit frustasi berinisiatif untuk memeriksa Jinhwan di rumah, sayangnya keberadaan hyungnya tetap nihil.

Hari berganti, Hanbin lemas ketika Yunhyeong bilang Jinhwan berada di rumah sakit. Dirinya bergegas pergi, tidak lupa dengan sebuket mawar di tangannya, setidaknya dia masih memiliki sedikit harapan. Tapi niatannya kembali harus terurungkan, JInhwan sudah kembali pulang ketika Hanbin berada di sana. Melangkah gontai, Hanbin tetap melangkah pergi ke kediaman Jinhwan. Dirinya baru turun dari bis ketika Yunhyeong meneleponnya dan mengatakan jika Jinhwan pergi. Hanbin berlari, melupakan buketnya yang sudah hancur dan terlempar entah ke mana. Yanga da di pikirannya sekarang hanya Jinhwan. Pria itu tidak boleh meninggalkannya, tidak sekarang atau pun nanti.

"Kau terlambat, hyung." Merupakan sapaan Yunhyeong ketika Hanbin sampai dengan nafas terengah di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Keringatnya mengalir, kakinya menolak menahan beban tubuhnya hingga berakhir terjatuh berlutut. Jantungnya berdetak keras, menekan hatinya untuk setidaknya bertahan. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya, gemetar di jemarinya membawanya pada panggilannya yang terus ditolak. Hanbin hampir putus asa ketika akhirnya Jinhwan menerima panggilannya.

Dia mengambil nafas, menahan suaranya yang akan bergetar jetika berbicara.

"Jinani, kau pergi?" Bibirnya tanpa sadar terkekeh menyedihkan ketika Jinhwan hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Ini sudah berakhir, pikirnya.

"Bisakah kau kembali? Aku … merindukanmu." Lagi, dia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Suaranya pun mulai bergetar kehilangan pegangan.

"Tidak bisa. Semua sudah terlambat, Hanbin-ah." Telak. Hanbin kehilangan kata dengan jawaban Jinhwan. Dirinya baru akan mengurai kata ketika nada terputus menyapa telinganya.

Semuanya memang benar telah berakhir.

Bangkit, Hanbin menatap Yunhyeong yang memandangnya simpati. Dia hanya tersenyum lirih sebelum pergi. Dia mungkin akan menyerah.

Entah sudah berapa puluh hari terlewat, kini kopi menjadi teman setia Hanbin di saat dirinya mersa sepi. BJ tidak sehangat dulu, dan terasa hampa seperti ada yang hilang. Hanbin menyesap larutan pekat di cangkirnya. Menghirup dalam aromanya, menikmati tegukan pahit yang menjalar di lidahnya. Matanya memandang layar ponselnya. Terpampang jelas wajah Kim Jinhwan di sana, tersenyum lebar saat tangan Hanbin mendekapnya sayang.

Rasanya tidak benar jika dia hanya membiarkan Jinhwan pergi tanpa pernah tahu perasaannya. Setidaknya dai hanya ingin Jinhwan tahu bahwa Hanbin akan selalu jatuh padanya. Senyumnya kembali terlihat, matanya kembali menggenang, tapi dia tetap berusaha tegar. Semuanya sudah terjadi, dia hanya tinggal menunggu takdir berbaik hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jinani."

Dia pikir, mereka memang tidak bisa bersama. Karena baginya JInhwan adalah Bumi, dan dia Bulan. Hanbin rela mengelilinginya, memberikan suatu jalan kehidupan baginya tanpa perlu balas. Karena sejatinya, Bumi sudah terpaku pada Matahari.

Dan di kota lain, pria bersurai hijau menatap kotak penuh kelopak bunga serta sepucuk surat ungkapan cinta dengan mata berlinang. Ini sudah hampir tiga bulan berlalu, dan pria menyebalkan itu baru mengirim ini sekarang. Persetan dengan jarak mereka yang jauh dan pengiriman paket yang lamban. Dia kesal. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia pikir dia harus keluar mencari udara.

Berjalan tanpa tujuan, Jinhwan bersinggung dengan pria berambut cokelat madu di hadapannya. Matanya merah, dan koper terlihat di sampingnya. Jinhwan tahu jika mereka mungkin memiliki masalah yang sama. Namun, bukannya meminta maaf, Jinhwan malah melemparkan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Menurutmu, apa yang lebih menyedihkan daripada kisah cinta satu pihak Bulan pada Bumi yang hanya menatap Matahari?"

Dia tidak menuntut balas sebenarnya. Sudah cukup konyol dia rasa bertanya soal masalah cinta dengan orang lain, tetapi ketika pria itu menajwab, Jinwhan rasa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

"Kisah Altair dan Vega yang saling mencintai tapi harus dipisahkan oleh Galaksi Bimasakti."

Saling bertatap, Jinhwan membalas senyum pria tersebut ketika dia mengulurkan tangan tanda kenal.

"Aku Luhan, dan kau?" Menjabat tangan pemuda tersebut dia menjawab, "Kim Jinhwan," dengan senyum tipis.

 ** _TAMAT_**

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca cerita ini. Maaf kalo ada typo-typo ya sudah males editnya hehehe. Ini kaya spin off gitu ya jatohnya? Heheh lagi suka Binhwan soalnya, tapi kapal ini selalu kalah momen sama kapal sebelahnya. Dan saya tipikal orang yang kalo udah ngepair satu orang, gabakal bisa diganti kaya missal udah suka Jinhwan sama Hanbin atau Luhan sama Sehun kalo liat Sehun sama Baekhyun atau Jinhwan sama Junhoe rada gimana gitu. Emang posesif banget orangnya hehe. Btw, tenang ya, bukan berarti saya engga dukung Hunhan atau gimana. Tapi emang mau nyoba nulis kapal lain selain mereka. File cerita Hunhan ada beberapa, tapi belom tamat, daripada discontinued kaya Home karena sudah tak cukup waktu luang mending di-hold dulu ya. Nanti pasti dishare kok hehe. See you soon, Darl


End file.
